Chikorita
Chikorita (''チコリータ Chikorīta'' en japonés) es un Pokémon de tipo planta, y es uno de los Pokémon que salen de las Poké Ball en Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil Chikorita es el Pokémon N°152 según la PokéDex Nacional y el N°001 según la PokéDex de Johto. Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales, junto con Cyndaquil y Totodile, que los jugadores pueden elegir al empezar su aventura en Pokémon Oro, Pokémon Plata y Pokémon Cristal, y en sus remakes Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Pokémo Plata SoulSilver. Chikorita posee una gran hoja en su cabeza, que permite que realice el proceso de la fotosíntesis para poder alimentarse, así como detectar la temperatura y la humedad. Además, esta puede emanar un aroma relajante para quien lo huela. Con las semillas que tiene en su cuello puede atacar a los enemigos expidiendo púas desde éstas. Chikorita es un Pokémon tímido, pero valiente en las batallas. Este Pokémon puede encariñarse con su entrenador fácilmente. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Al salir de la Poké Ball, Chikorita usa su ataque hoja afilada con el cual lanza hojas que dañan a los enemigos. También dañará al enemigo que lo toque pero solamente le causará un poco de daño. Además aparece como uno de los globos en el escenario Poké Globos, y como un trofeo coleccionable. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Chikorita :Chikorita es uno de los tres Pokémon disponibles al comienzo de Pokémon Ediciones Oro, Plata y Cristal. Se trata de un Pokémon de tipo planta que deprende una deliciosa fragancia desde la hoja que corona su cabeza. Adora pasar el tiempo tomando el sol tranquilamente. Cuando debe entrar en combate, usa su Hoja Afilada para dar de lleno en los puntos débiles de sus oponentes. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Chikorita :Chikorita was one of the first three Pokémon available in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. A Grass-type Pokémon, it emits a delightful fragrance from the leaves on its head and loves to spend its time leisurely sunbathing. When called into battle, it uses its Razor Leaf move to strike at opponents' weak points. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) Galería Chikorita SSBM.jpg|Chikorita en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Chikorita SSBM.png|Chikorita usando Hoja Afilada. Chikorita en Poké Globos SSBM.png|Chikorita como un elemento del escenario Poké Globos. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chikorita tiene el mismo efecto que en el juego anterior, usando su ataque hoja afilada con el cual lanza hojas que dañan a los enemigos. También dañará al enemigo que lo toque pero solamente le causará un poco de daño. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :CHIKORITA :Un Pokémon Hoja al que le encanta tomar el sol. Usa la hoja de su cabeza para medir la humedad y temperatura ambiental. El dulce aroma que emana de su hoja adormece a sus rivales. También es capaz de aprender movimientos que curen todos los Pokémon de su bando. Al subir de nivel, evoluciona a BAYLEEF :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda00'' Inglés :Chikorita :A Leaf Pokémon. It loves sunbathing and can use the leaf on its head to check the temperature and humidity around it. Chikorita releases a sweet aroma from its leaf to becalm opponents into a slumber. It can also learn moves to help recover all Pokémon allies. Chikorita evolves into Bayleef by leveling up. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Emerald'' Pegatina Galería Chikorita_SSBB.jpg|Chikorita en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Chikorita atacando SSBB.jpg|Chikorita atacando en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios